La Esclava y el Gladiador
by Xitan22
Summary: Megara, una joven traída desde Grecia en su infancia que solo ha conocido la esclavitud. Y un valeroso gladiador, llamado Hercules, pero conocido en la arena con el título de Hijo de Zeus. En un mundo dominado por el poder y el odio ¿Hay lugar para una historia de amor y valentía?
1. Chapter 1

**La Esclava y el Gladiador**

_**SINOPSIS**_

_**Esta es una historia original mía, los personajes no son de mi propiedad.**_

**La antigua Roma, la época en la que Cesar Augusto gobernaba con poder absoluto. Claudia, su única hija, una joven perversa y ambiciosa que solo quiere poder y clase social. Su esclava, Megara, una joven traída desde Grecia en su infancia que solo ha conocido la esclavitud. Y un valeroso gladiador, llamado Hercules, pero conocido en la arena con el título de Hijo de Zeus. **

**En un mundo dominado por el poder y el odio ¿Hay lugar para una historia de amor y valentía?**


	2. Chapter I La Esclava y el Gladiador

**I**

Los rayos de sol entraban por el alfeizar de caoba de la ventana acompañados del dulce sonido de los pájaros al cantar. Megara fue despertando con la seguridad que sería un duro día, como siempre. Y como cada día se levantó y se acerco la palangana que estaba al lado de la habitación, introdujo con una jarra un poco de agua y se froto la cara y los hombros con jabón. Al terminar se puso su túnica violácea: Hoy era domingo, el día que iba con su domina de paseo por el _fórum,_ un lugar donde aparte de las mejores tiendas servía como centro de reuniones políticas, religiosas y económicas.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a los aposentos de su domina, Claudia Augusta, la mismísima hija de Cesar. Una chica de la misma edad que Meg, alta, de mirada felina, orgullosa y ambiciosa. Un miembro de la élite social de la ciudad que se creía la más bella de toda Roma.

Meg entró en los aposentos con la cabeza inclinada, traía consigo un balde de agua para que su señora se limpiara.

– ¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido estúpida? ¡Hace horas que he preguntado por ti! Deja eso ahí y ayúdame a ponerme la túnica. Hoy quiero estar elegante.

– Si mi domina – Dijo Meg acercándose a una a silla donde reposaba una hermosa túnica azulada con encajes dorados. _Demasiado recargada_, pensó Meg.

Cuando Claudia estuvo lista, salieron fuera de la villa donde les esperaba una litera con cortinas purpura cargada por cuatro criados esperando a llevarlas al _fórum_. Meg iba tras de ella, cogiendo su largo manto, y la ayudó a subir.

Roma era una ciudad bastante ruidosa y sucia. A Claudia no le gustaba mucho pasear por las calles de la ciudad, y si cuando era imprescindible siempre de desplazaba con su litera acompañada por Meg.

Llegaron al _fórum, _donde ya había un bullicio de gente. Todo estaba lleno de vendedores, gente disertando y muchas personas expresando sus quejas a todo el que quisiera oírlas.

Claudia bajó de la litera y ordeno a sus criados que no se alejaran demasiado. Después se introdujo en el lugar indicando con una señal que Meg la siguiera.

A Meg le asombraba la cantidad de gente que había. No solo ricos, sino también gente de baja cuna con sus hijos. En una de las esquinas estaba el portavoz que narraba las noticias de la actualidad.

En una tribuna cercana había una venta de esclavos. Cada vez llegaban más barbaros capturados por el imperio romano en sus campañas lejos de la civilización. Estos esclavos provenían de las Galias, pero habían llegado a subastarse esclavos de tierras muy lejanas.

Meg estaba impresionada. Cada vez que salía con domina se sorprendía de las cosas que podía ver, de cómo la ciudad había crecido, y como la pobreza había aumentado en consecuencia…

– ¿Quieres estar atenta estúpida? Cada vez estas mas dispersa…

Meg se giro a ver a su señora, que le tendía un paquete para que lo guardara en la cesta. Con una inclinación de disculpa, lo cogió para guardárselo.

Mientras caminaban y se detenían en las tiendas que a su señora le interesaban, ya fuera por un artilugio o piedra exótica importada del mismísimo Egipto, Meg seguía observando a su alrededor.

Sin darse cuanta tropezó, haciendo que el cesto rodara por el suelo.

– ¡Maldita seas estúpida! Eres una inútil… – Se decía Meg mientras intentaba levantarse. Alzar la vista vio una mano tendida enfrente de ella, fue siguiendo la mano hasta toparse con un hermoso rostro. Un hombre de ojos azules como el mar y pelo rojizo, con un mechón que le caía por su rostro… le mostraba una sonrisa tierna y agradable.

Meg empezó a sentir un rubor en sus tiernas mejillas.

– ¿Te… te encuentras bien?

El hombre le preguntaba mientras le ayudó a incorporarse. Meg, disimuladamente, intentaba expulsar la suciedad de su túnica y arreglarse el pelo. Noto como el hombre no le quitaba la mirada.

– Esto… gracias tengo… que irme mi se…

Pero en ese momento una voz surgió de todo el barullo del _fórum _

– ¡Estas aquí! Te he dicho mil veces que no…. – Claudia calló de repente al ver al fornido hombre que se encontraba enfrente de Meg – Oh… vaya ¿Quien es usted?

Dijo Claudia colocándose bien el peinado. Meg sabía perfectamente que siempre hacia eso para llamar la atención de algún hombre.

– Oh discúlpeme señorita, estaba ayudando a…

Claudia miro a Meg con enojo – Vaya si… es mi esclava, gracias por encontrarla. A veces no sé ni por donde se mete. – Dijo Claudia con una sonrisita tonta, parpadeando las pestañas largas y exageradamente pintadas.

– Oh ya… bueno. Solo era para darle el cesto que se le había caído – Dijo el hombre cogiendo el cesto.

Claudia se acerco seductoramente, apartando a Meg hacia un lado.

– Y dime… hermoso. Nunca te visto por aquí. Sueles venir a menudo.

El hombre parpadeo y trago lentamente. Meg, al ver la reacción, puso los ojos en blanco… Típico de los hombres perder el control al ver una mujer dispuesta…

– Bueno… vera. Tengo el día libre hoy. Estoy entrenándome para los juegos que se celebraran este año en el Coliseo.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Eso quiere decir que eres un gladiador! – dijo Claudia con la cara iluminada.

– Sí, mi señora.

Meg estaba impresionada. Siempre había oído hablar de las batallas que Cesar celebraba en el gran Coliseo y de sus gladiadores. Pero nunca había estado, por lo que contaban era terrible. Gente inocente moría solo para la diversión de la plebe, era una manera que Cesar se ganaba al pueblo y el respeto de estos.

– ¿Y cómo te llamas Gladiador? – dijo Claudia

– Me llaman Hércules, señora

– ¡Oh! ¡He oído hablar de ti! Hércules… ¿No eres del que dicen que es el Hijo de Zeus?

El hombre llamado Hércules asintió con orgullo.

– ¡Que maravilla! ¡Conocer al gran Hércules en persona! Mi padre estaría muy honrado de que vinieras a casa esta noche. Celebramos un banquete en el que vendrán algunos aristócratas de mi padre, pero seguro que les encantaras.

– Oh… señora… Sería un honor. Pero… mi doctore no me lo permitiría– dijo el joven tocándose el brazo incómodamente.

– Oh vamos. Mi padre es el propio Cesar. No podrías hacerle ese gran feo.

Meg estaba mirando la escena en silencio, ese pobre hombre se encontraba en un compromiso.

– Esta bien señora. No querría molestar a Cesar, iré.

– Perfecto, te espero esta noche a la nueva nona. Será un placer tenerte hoy.

Claudia marchó y dio una señal para que Meg la siguiera, pero antes de que se fuera tras su domina el hombre la sujeto del hombro haciendo que se estremeciera.

– No me dijiste tu nombre…

Meg se impacientó. No podía hacer esperara a su señora, la azotaría por ello.

– Lo… lo siento señor no puedo. A los esclavos no se nos permite confabular con hombres.

– Oh vamos, solo tu nombre…

Meg lo miro, la miraba con esa sonrisa y esos ojos…

– M..Megara.

– Megara, Megara… – repetía en voz baja

Meg al escuchar su nombre salir de sus propios labios se le puso el vello de punta. Era pura música oír como lo decía, como una tierna brisa.

– Encantado de conocerte Megara. Nos vemos pronto… - Y diciendo esto desapareció entre el tumultio de gente del_ fórum_.

Meg despertó de sus ensoñaciones y corrió tras su domina.


	3. Chapter II

**II**

Esa tarde comenzaron los preparativos para la noche. Sería una cena importante: Un montón de importantes senadores de Roma se reunirían en casa de César.

Claudia estaba en su baño, preparándose para esa noche. Meg ayudaba con los preparativos, pero no dejaba de pensar en el joven que se había topado con ella en el _fórum_. Pero pronto se obligó a despertar de ese sueño. Ella era una esclava y él un Gladiador. No podría fantasear con ello, era un peligro si dejaba que surgiera algo. Podía significar la muerte para ambos si se supiera que una esclava estaba flirteando con un gladiador.

Intentó proseguir con sus tarea disimulando sus pensamientos, a una esclava le estaba totalmente prohibido de enamorarse.

La esperada noche llego. Empezaron a llegar los invitados, los senadores en sus elegantes túnicas y sus mujeres vestidas con las más caras telas. Claudia los recibía cortésmente mientras Meg esperaba detrás de su señora atenta a cualquier orden.

Poco después Claudia se acerco a un grupo de senadores que conocía, compañeros y consejeros de su padre hacía años.

– ¡Pero mirar a quien tenemos aquí! ¡Si es la mismísima Claudia Augusta!

– Hola caballeros – Dijo besándoles los anillos, que tenían el símbolo de roma, a los visitantes en forma de saludo – Espero que disfrutéis de esta velada.

– Oh, claro que sí señorita – dijeron los hombres con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

En ese momento el chambelán anunció la llegada de un nuevo invitado. Meg se quedó sin aliento, era el chico del_ fórum._ Llevaba una túnica de un color azul oscuro bastante de corte simple, en contraste con las finas ropas de los senadores. En la cabeza tenía una cinta dorada que embellecía su rostro. Todos se giraron al ver entrar al recién llegado. Cesar se acerco y el joven hizo una inclinación mostrando sus respetos hacia el emperador.

– Saludos joven gladiador. Es un placer tener bajo mi techo al mejor luchador de la historia. – Dijo César poniéndole una mano en sus fuertes hombros

– El honor es mío gran César.

Claudia se acercó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras Meg la observaba desde la penumbra, al cabo de pocos minutos un criado se acercó al Cesar y le susurro algo en el oído

– Caballeros ya esta la cena. Podemos ir hacia el _triclinium_.

Los presente entraron animadamente en la habitación, y se fueron estirando en los enormes camastros para poder cenar mientras los criados comenzaban a repartir vino de las mejores cosechas en sus copas.

Claudia se sentó al lado de Hércules e hizo una señal para que Meg se acercara. Meg acudió tensa, tenía el estomago echo un ovillo.

– Si, domina – Dijo Meg sin mirar el rostro del invitado.

– Trae vino y sírvele a nuestro nuevo huésped. Y ves con cuidado de no tropezar, ¿Entendiste?

Hércules había notado que la joven rehuía mirarle. Eso le molestó.

– Si… domina – Dicho esto Meg se retiro.

Hércules siguió los pasos de la joven hasta que despareció tras una puerta. ¿Como hacer para poder hablar con ella? Esa mujer tenía algo que lo atraía…

– Antes de cenar… me gustaría ir un momento al servicio. – Dijo Hércules con amabilidad.

Claudia le sonrió – Sí claro. Pero vuelve pronto, no quiero que te pierdas el espectáculo.

– Oh, descuida. Vuelvo enseguida – Dijo Hércules con una falsa sonrisa.

Hércules salió de la habitación por la puerta por donde la joven esclava se había ido sin que fuera visto y recorrió las estancias hasta llegar a una alacena. Allí estaba ella, cerca de una gran estantería de madera, buscando una jarra para depositar el vino.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Meg se sobresalto de golpe, la jarra se le resbaló de las manos y se hizo añicos en el suelo, esparciendo todo el vino.

Hércules, al darse cuenta de lo que había provocado, se acercó rápidamente a ayudar a la muchacha.

– Vaya, que estúpido. Perdona por asustarte. No era mi intención…

– Nada… no… no pasa nada… ya lo recojo, yo…

Y justo cuando los dos iban a coger el mismo trozo de cerámica sus manos se rozaron, haciendo que Meg se sobresaltara y enrojeciera.

Hércules, al ver la reacción de la chica, sonrió – Tranquila, lo cojo yo, dijo mientras lo cogía y se lo tendía.

Meg levanto el rostro y lo vio con esos ojos, esos labios…

– Sabias que tienes unos ojos preciosos… Meg, ¿Puedo llamarte Meg?

Meg se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja – No, quiero decir sí…

Hércules sonrió – Déjame que te ayude con esto, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de darte este susto.

– No… de verdad. No quiero meterte en problemas. Además... ¡Tu no puedes estar aquí! Este es sitio es para los criados de la casa, los invitados no pueden estar aquí.

Hércules no podía dejar de mirarla. ¡Era tan hermosa! No creía que ella se diera cuenta de su propia belleza.

– ¡Debes irte antes de que venga mi señora! Si te viera aquí hablando con una esclava…

Hércules sonrió.

– ¿De que te ríes? – Dijo Meg algo molesta por su irresponsabilidad.

– Nada, solo... me gusta como frunces el ceño cuando estas molesta.

Meg se sorprendió al escuchar tal cosa.

– No frunzo el ceño.

– Oh sí… sí que lo haces – Dijo Hércules con una sonrisa

– Será mejor que te vayas gladiador. Este no es sitio para ti.

Hércules se sorprendió en la forma que uso la palabra "_Gladiador",_ con un desprecio latente...

– Esta bien me voy... Pero dime... ¿Podremos vernos algún día?

Meg estaba pálida, y nerviosa. Escucho un ruido que procedía del pasillo y rápidamente fue a entornar la puerta... – ¿Estas loco?

– Puede… – Dijo Hércules

– ¡Claro que no! ¡No podemos vernos...!– Contesto Meg

– Oh vamos. No creo que no tengas ni un día libre. ¿Siempre tienes que estar pegada esa cara malayo?

Meg sonrió... pero de inmediato borro la sonrisa de su rostro – No.. no podemos...

Hércules la miraba con una ceja levantada – No me lo creo.

En ese momento se escuchó la voz de Claudia llamándola. Meg se tensó de golpe y fue corriendo a llenar otra jarra de vino. Luego, con una voz asustada, en susurros, le dijo... –Quédate aquí hasta que salga. Luego sal tú. ¿Vale?

– Vale… pero … esto...dime donde están los baños. En teoría debería venir de ahí – Dijo Hércules levantando los hombros con una sonrisa de inocencia.

Meg puso los ojos – A mano derecha, ahora espera…

Meg salió, y Hércules pudo escuchar la reprimenda de Claudia, que interrogaba a Meg sobre su tardanza...

Cuando vio que todo estaba en calma volvió a la sala, pero estaba seguro que esta no sería la última vez que vería a Meg...


	4. Chapter III

**III**

Claudia estaba sentada en el camastro mientras Meg servía vino en las copas de los invitados cuando Hércules apareció por la puerta.

– Hola guerrero. ¿Te has perdido? – dijo Claudia con sonrisa seductora.

Hércules sonrió disimuladamente mientras echaba una mirada fugaz a Meg – Un poco.

– Caballeros, este hombre aquí presente es Hércules. – dijo César señalándole mientras este miraba atentamente a los presentes – Es el mejor gladiador de Roma, el día de los juegos honrara a los dioses con la sangre de sus enemigos mientras la plebe corea su nombre.

Uno de los presentes se levantó, Appius, conocido por ser el mejor lanista de la ciudad, dueño de los mejores Gladiadores de roma.

– Quizás quieras decir que es el segundo mejor, después de mi gladiador… querido César. – dijo el hombre riéndose

César se reía – Eso, amigo Appius, lo veremos en la arena.

Los criados comenzaron a traer enormes bandejas repletas de alimentos, delicias culinarias de todas las partes del mundo con las que César obsequiaba a sus invitados.

Hércules comía distraídamente, fingía escuchar las conversaciones a su alrededor, e iba sonriendo a Claudia que no cesaba de hablarle animadamente, pero realmente no podía dejar de ir mirando disimuladamente como Meg deambulaba por la habitación sirviendo a los invitados.

Tras un tiempo de festín, César se incorporo y anunció:

– Amigos. Os presento a las exóticas bailarinas de Persia. Como comprobareis, son un regalo que no pude rechazar. – Dijo César dando un toque de palmas mientras sus invitados reían la gracia.

Cuatro bailarinas de tez morena, vestidas con largas faldas con lentejuelas bordada sobre una seda tan transparente que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Un corpiño de tela les tapaba los pechos y dejaban ver el vientre plano. Su rostro estaba tapado por unos velos que solo mostraban sus ojos, negros como la noche. Cuando las cuatro empezaron a bailar toda la actividad de la sala se detuvo mientras los presentes admiraban los provocativos movimientos y las hipnóticas contorsiones que hacían al ritmo de la música.

Una de las bailarinas se acerco a Hércules y le paso lentamente un pañuelo de seda escarlata por encima, haciendo que este se inclinara casi tocando su rostro. Claudia miró airada a la bailarina, que se alejo de él deslizando el pañuelo seductoramente.

En el otro lado de sala Meg respiró, había estado mirando la escena conteniendo el aliento y aún estaba sorprendida por ese sentimiento repentino.

La danza terminó, y las chicas se retiraros tras la ovación de los invitados.

– Excelente César. ¡Increíbles estas bellísimas criaturas exóticas! Siempre nos sorprendes. – Dijo uno de los hombres alzando la copa.

– Pues... a mí me han parecido… poco elegantes– dijo Claudia malhumorada.

Los presentes rieron.

– Pero hija, es lo mejor que me han ofrecido en años. Recuerdas… ¿como se llamaba ese bailarín…?

_– ¿Lituus?– _Dijo Claudia, mientras mordía un dátil

– ¡Eso! Lituus. Que deshonra para mis invitados, por Júpiter. – Dijo César con una carcajada, seguida por los presentes.

Las horas fueron pasando y ya comenzaba a llegar a su fin. Hércules vio que era momento de retirarse…

– Oh.. ¿Ya te vas? – Dijo Claudia con un puchero

– Eso me temo, mi señora. Mañana tengo entrenamiento y tengo que estar descansado.– Dijo Hércules con una sonrisa.

– Vaya… me encantaría verte entrenar... ¿Podría ir a verte? ¡Tiene que ser impresiónate ver como manejas la espada!

– Eh… bueno no creo que haya ningún problema – Dijo Hércules algo tenso.

Meg escuchaba cada detalle desde uno de los rincones de la sala. Si su domina iba al _ludus_ a ella también le tocaría ir... estar con los gladiadores... ver sangre … no era algo con lo que se sintiera cómoda.

– Bueno Hércules. Pronto se acercaran los juegos y hay un publico ansioso, espero que no me defraudes. – Dijo César acercándose al joven.

– Sí… César, precisamente ahora le comentaba a su querida hija que tendría que retirarme para poder entrenar mañana. – Dijo Hércules

– Sí padre, mañana me querría ir a ver los entrenamientos, a comprobar como va nuestro querido gladiador, mmm…– Dijo Claudia cogiendo el brazo de este.

– Jajajaja, esta bien hija mía. – dijo César, despidiéndose del joven

– Bueno… Hércules…. te acompaño a la salida, no sea cosa que te pierdas otra vez – Dijo Claudia con una pequeña burla.

– Oh no, gracias mi señora, la salida será por donde he entrado, no? Ya me fije. Gracias por magnifica velada– Dijo Hércules con tensión.

– Bueno pero para asegurarme bien deja que mi esclava te acompañe para que no te desorientes... ¡MEG!…

Meg, que estaba con la cabeza gacha, dio un respingón al escuchar su nombre. Su señora la miraba y le indicaba con el dedo que fuera hacia ellos.

– ¿Si… domina?

– Esclava, acompaña a nuestro invitado a la puerta – Dijo Claudia sin apartar la vista de este.

– Oh, de verdad, no hace falta que…– Dijo Hércules

– No seáis tan modesto, será todo un placer. Nos vemos mañana grandullón – Dijo guiñándole y marchándose a la sala con el resto de invitados... dejándolo con Meg.

Hércules siguió a Claudia con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista. Dirigió su vista hacia Meg, cuyos ojos miraban al suelo sin atreverse a mirarle.

– Si.. me acompañáis, os mostrare la salida.

Hércules la siguió fuera a los jardines de la villa, repletos de una enorme cantidad de vegetación. Había una fuente preciosa en el centro, donde elegantemente se erguía la diosa Venus sobre una concha de mar.

– Una noche estupenda, ¿no? – Dijo Hércules tratando de romper el hielo.

– Si… señor.

Pero ya se encontraban frente de la puerta de madera decorada con florituras. Meg la abrió con esfuerzo.

– Esta es la salida señor, que tenga una buena noche.

Hércules salió, cuando Meg se disponía a cerrar la puerta Hércules la detuvo.

– ¿Mañana te veré?

Meg lo miro y luego miro el jardín por si había algún curioso merodeando.

– Mañana mi domina ira a veros entrenar. Debo ir donde vaya ella.

Hércules asintió – Estas muy guapa Meg.

Meg se tenso, esos halagos... no estaba acostumbrada de escucharlos.

N– o digáis eso. Soy una esclava. ¿Como puedes fijaros en una mujer como yo? ¿Que puede aportaros…?

Hércules le agarró el bello rostro hasta levantarle la barbilla

– Nunca he conocido una mujer como tú, Meg, tienes algo especial. Ni la hija del mismísimo emperador tiene tu belleza y tu encanto.

Meg se ruborizo, quería que la mismísima tierra se la tragase

– Por favor no sigas, no sabéis lo que decís…

– Se perfectamente lo que digo Meg… – Diciendo esto se inclino para besarla.

Meg noto como sus labios rozaban los suyos... eran cálidos, desprendía calor y pasión… instintivamente se dejo llevar, abrió la boca dejando paso a su lengua, le incitaba hacer lo mismo, jugando con sus labios, dándose pequeños mordiscos, haciendo que se estremeciera por un beso tan apasionado como tierno a la vez.. de repente Meg se aparto.

– Yo… no… lo siento no debería, domina me estará esperando. – Diciendo esto cerro la puerta de golpe.

Hércules estaba en shock, pero una gran satisfacción le empezó a recorrer todo el cuerpo. Nunca había experimentado un beso así... perfecto... gratificante… durante todo el camino de vuelta al Ludus no pudo dejar de pensar en ese beso y en esa mujer que lo encandilaba.

Meg entro en su cuarto después de ayudar a su domina a cambiarse y peinarla. Por suerte no la había interrogado sobre su tardanza, se la veía demasiado entusiasmada por la visita de mañana.

Se estiro en la cama después de desvestirse y ponerse la túnica blanca para dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso, ese beso apasionado húmedo…

Y con ese beso fue cayendo en un profundo sueño del que se fueron formando pesadillas, traiciones y engaños…

**Espero que os guste esta historia. Estoy haciendo unos dibujos para ilustrarla. Los encontrareis el link en mi perfil. **


	5. Chapter IV

IV

El sol salía por el horizonte, pero hacía tiempo que Meg ya estaba levantada preparándolo todo para el trayecto. Esa mañana su señora y ella irían al Ludus a presenciar entrenamiento de los gladiadores, sobre todo de Hercules.

Cuando Claudia estuvo limpia y perfumada se dirigieron hacia la salida de la villa, donde una litera les esperaba. Era una mañana soleada, hacia un poco de calor, Meg iba sujetando el largo manto de su señora para que no lo pisara al subirse.

Pasaron por calles estrechas repletas de pequeñas tiendas llenas de los más diversos productos: perfumes, complementos, alimentos e incluso el local de un galeno repleto de yerbas medicinales.

Llegaron a una plaza inmensa donde se alzaba el anfiteatro en el centro. Las personas hablaban animadamente sobre los juegos que pronto se celebrarían, y hacían apuestas sobre cuál de los grandes gladiadores lograría el triunfo. Meg observaba como esa gente despreocupada hacia sus compras y hablaban de los combates sin ningún tipo de preocupación por los que iban a luchar. Menos que personas, esclavos, que morirían por la pura diversión... Meg se estremeció al pensar en eso… en su mente veía a Hércules luchando…

Pasaron por el anfiteatro hasta llegar al Ludus, en el patio había ya varios gladiadores entrenando. Varios esclavos las acompañaron desde la entrada al palco del edificio, desde donde se podía ver el patio de entrenamiento mucho mejor.

Desde el palco Meg observo como los gladiadores estaban entrándose entre sí, pero no luchaban con espadas de verdad sino con espadas de madera.

Al fondo de todo vio a Hércules, que llevaba un escudo y una espada de madera, defendiéndose de los furiosos golpes que propinaba su compañero.

Claudia se sentó en una silla que habían instalado para que pudiera contemplar cómodamente a los gladiadores. Poco después entro en el una de las mejores amigas de su domina, la hija del senadora Aulus, Amelia.

– Pero a quien tenemos aquí, si es mi queridísima amiga Claudia.

Claudia se giro y al ver quien era, se levanto de su asiento para dar dos besos a la mujer.

– Vaya ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Tú también vienes a ver a los gladiadores?

– Si, me dijeron que tu padre había adquirido uno de los mejores luchadores de la historia, un tal Hércules…

– Oh… sí... El otro día vino a cenar a nuestra casa…. ¡Que hombre Amelia! ¡Es pura divinidad! ¡En verdad creerías que es cierto que es hijo de dioses! Quien pudiera…

Meg tratada de no escuchar la conversación estúpida de su domina. ¡Ella sí que podría altanear! ¡Estuvo a solas con él! … pero siendo una esclava tenía derecho a mostrar sus sentimientos ni a presumir de ellos.

Le vino a su mente otra vez ese beso y los sueños de la noche pasada. Sabia de sobras que los sueños podían ser buenos o malos augurios… y ese sueño no fue precisamente agradable… Era un aviso. Si su domina se enteraba de algo correrían el riesgo de ser castigada, vendida en deshonra o incluso la muerte…

Al cabo de un buen rato un hombre se acerco a las dos mujeres que cuchicheaban y les comunicó:

– Señoras dentro de poco los gladiadores tendrán un descanso.

– Gracias, mi amiga y yo estábamos pensando en bajar a saludar a uno de ellos. Se llama Hércules, fue invitado a cenar ayer noche en la casa de mi padre. – Dijo Claudia

– Le notificaré que se prepare para una agradable visita mi señora- Dijo el hombre retirándose.

Claudia se dirigió a Meg, que estaba mirando atentamente a los guerreros:

– Esclava voy a bajar. Ayúdame con el manto ¡Cuidado que no se manche de arena!

Meg asintió y cogió el manto de su señora mientras se dirigieron al patio rodeadas de guardias. Mientras pasaban cerca del grupo de gladiadores notaron como los fuertes hombres como las miraban disimuladamente. Un criado vino acompañado de Hércules al que le acababan de comunicar la llegada de la hija de César.

Meg se sobresaltó al ver como se acercaba… estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba… Debía haberse echado agua para refrescarse, porque gotas perladas recorrían sus hombros y pecho en dirección hacia un vientre plano y musculado. Solo llevaba un calzón donde tenia sujeta la espada con un cinturón… intento dominarse…

– Vaya, vaya… buena lucha – Dijo Claudia

– Gracias mi señora. – Dijo Hércules mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. Se había dado cuenta que, aparte de las dos mujeres que se lo estaban comiendo con la mirada había alguien más… ella había venido.

– Ya tengo ganas de ver los juegos y verte vencer Hercules – Dijo Amelia con una sonrisa tonta.

– Bueno Herc, no queremos distraerte más. Pero espero verte pronto. Sería un gran placer que pudieras pasarte por mi villa antes de los juegos – Dejo caer Claudia, con un risita

Meg sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, su domina no era precisamente una vestal.

– Será un placer mi señora.

Claudia le giño un ojo y se dirigió con su amiga a la litera. Mientras se retiraban Meg miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Hércules, que la estaba mirando fijamente… en silencio.

– ¡Ah! Esclava, me dejado el chal arriba. Ves a buscarlo y no tardes, que tenemos cosas que hacer. – dijo girándose Claudia de repente

– Si domina, ahora mismo voy…

Meg subió a buscar el chal, que estaba sobre la silla donde se había sentado su domina. Lo cogió, bajaba por las escaleras cuando al girar en una esquina topo con una persona.

– Ups, lo siento yo… – Meg levanto la vista y el corazón le dio un vuelco

– Hola Meg.

– Ho…hola…

– Me alegra verte. – Dijo Hércules

Meg mostró una pequeña sonrisa – Esto… tengo que irme. Mi domina me espera y si ve que tardo…

– Meg... antes de irte – Dijo Hércules cogiéndole de una mano, pero Meg se soltó rápidamente por miedo a que los vieran – Verás esta noche tengo libre y…

Meg ya veía por donde iban los tiros – No puedo. Domina me necesitara para que la ayude con sus cosas. Además, no puedo salir de la villa.

– Meg escúchame… y por la noche, después de tus responsabilidades… ¿podrías escaparte?

Meg se mordió el labio…

– ¡HERCULES! ¿Donde estas? ¿Tenemos que entrenar? – Era el gladiador que se enfrentó a Hércules en el entrenamiento. La pausa había terminado.

Hércules miro a Meg con impaciencia – Vamos… espera a que tu domina duerma. Te estaré esperando en la parte trasera de tu villa… ¿Vendrás?

Meg estaba nerviosa. Temía tomar una decisión errónea, esa vocecita surgió otra vez avisándole de los problemas que podrían tener…

– ¡HERCULES!

Hércules la miraba suplicante.

– Vale… - cedió Meg

Hércules, con una sonrisa, le cogió con una de las manos y la beso. Meg se sorprendió enrojecida y siguió con la mirada como Hércules volvía a la sala común de gladiadores….

– ¿Donde puñetas te metes Herc?

Meg, con una tonta sonrisa, fue hacia donde estaba su domina. Pero mientras se acercaba a la litera la sonrisa se le quebró dando paso a los nervios y el miedo. ¡Había sido una estúpida! ¡Tenía que ser más precavida que antes! Cualquier movimiento en falso… ¿En que estaba pensando?

**Me alegro que os este gustando este fic. Voy haciendo ilustraciones para cada capítulo según los voy publicando. Ya me diréis que os parecen. ;P**

**Gracias a los que me estáis escribiendo y apoyando. :D**


	6. Chapter V

**V**

Llegó la noche a la villa, Meg no había tenido un momento de tranquilidad durante todo el día, ya que había tenido que cumplir todos los encargos de su domina.

A Claudia le informaron que César llegaría tarde y no vendría a la cena, por lo que decidió tomar un baño. Ordenó a Meg que lo preparase mientras se dirigió a sus aposentos con las otras esclavas.

Meg, en el baño, solo pensaba en Hércules. Como poder apañárselas para escabullirse sin ser vista por ningún esclavo de la casa…

Poco después apareció Claudia ataviada con una tela blanca. Se desprendió de ella y se fue adentrando en la inmensa bañera de mármol que Meg había preparado con pétalos de rosa y jabón.

Terminado el baño, la secaron y la vistieron. Y posteriormente se fueron al _atrium, _donde estaba la cena preparada para la hija del César.

Al terminar Claudia ordeno a sus esclavos que se retirasen y Meg la acompaño para prepararle el lecho. Al terminar Meg fue hacia su habitación y se estiro en su cama. Había sido un día agotador con muchas tensiones. Se sentía nerviosa por si Hércules cumpliría lo dicho. En parte lo deseaba… pero por otra parte tenía temor a que esto se convirtiera en algo peligroso.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, algo sonó en la ventana, y otra vez…

Meg se incorporo y se acerco para ver que era. Miro hacía abajo y vio que alguien lanzaba piedrecitas… el corazón le dio un vuelco -… era él, vio su sonrisa aunque llevaba el rostro cubierto por una capucha de un color oscuro. Hercules le hizo una señal indicándole que bajara, la zona parecía estar despejada.

Así pues Meg cogió su manto para cubrirse y no ser reconocida y fue descendiendo lentamente por los huecos que había en la pared de la casa.

Hercules le ayudo a su descenso final. Cuando estuvo a su lado le puso un dedo en el labio para indicarle que estuviera en silencio y la agarro por la cintura mientras los dos se alejaban de la villa.

Una vez en el exterior caminaron con tranquilidad, no había muchos transeúntes a esa hora. Meg se dio cuenta que Hércules la tenia aun sujeta por la cintura, pero no dijo nada. No quería romper ese momento.

– Bueno… no fue tan difícil… ¿eh? – dijo Hercules rompiendo el hielo.

Meg lo miro, cubriéndose más con el velo.

– Si tu lo dices… – Respondió Meg

– ¡Vamos! Hacer este tipo de cosas es intrigante, ¿No?– Dijo Hércules con una sonrisa

– Sí, arriesgar la vida y jugártela así… No sé si podría pensar lo mismo – Dijo algo molesta Meg.

– Oh vamos no seas aguafiestas. Yo cada día me juego la vida– Dijo Hercules

Meg se estremeció – Perdona, no quería decir eso yo…

– No, no tranquila.. – La tranquilizo Hércules

Pararon cerca de una taberna que parecía tranquila, el sitio donde no les molestaría nadie.

– ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Meg lo miro con temor – Pero soy una esclava… No se me permite entrar en sitios así…

– Bueno… Tampoco se te permite salir de la villa y lo hiciste, ¿no? – Dijo Hercules con una sonrisa. – Tranquila Meg. No te reconocerán si te esconces tras el velo.

Meg siguió a Hercules poco convencida, tapándose más el rostro por miedo. Dentro de la taberna había muy poca iluminación, solo la luz que daban las velas.

Hercules le señalo una mesa que estaba apartada de vista de la gente y mientras Meg se sentaba Hércules fue a buscarse una jarra de vino.

– Bueno… cuéntame un poco de tu vida Meg. ¿Cómo llegaste a la casa de César? – Pregunto Hércules mientras bebía generosamente la bebida

Meg lo miro – Eh… bueno… Soy esclava desde que era una niña…

Hercules se sorprendió.

– Vaya…

– Y tu… ¿Como llegaste a ser gladiador? – Pregunto Meg

Un grupo de hombres irrumpió en la taberna ruidosamente. Fuertes, con cara de pocos amigos. El primero era alto, con una melena rubia, cara alargada y una barbilla fuerte, todos ellos estaban cubiertos por capas.

– ¡Eh tú viejo! Ponnos vino – Dijo el de la cabellera rubia-

Meg se quedó mirando al tipo, y se fijó en una insignia en su hombro…

Hércules dirigió su mirada a Meg – No lo mires si no quieres problemas…

Meg se extraño con el comentario que le dijo, pero entonces sintió la mano de este en la suya.

– Dime Meg, sígueme contando…

Meg iba a proseguir con su relato, pero el hombre se había acercado a su mesa y la observaba fijamente.

– Vaya, chicos ¿os fijasteis que ojos? ¿Qué hace una chica como tú a estas horas de la noche?

Meg se le quedó mirando

– ¿Que no tienes lengua querida?

Hércules se encaró al recién llegado – ¿Algún problema amigo?

El hombre se quedo quieto mientras sus compañeros les rodeaban.

– Ya veo. Tiene a su guardaespaldas protegiéndola – Dijo el hombre mientras los demás daban una carcajada.

– Queremos un poco de intimidad. Si nos disculpáis… – Dijo Hércules.

– Vaya, ¡Quiere un poco de intimidad! ¿Y por qué no te vas a un burdel? ¡Allí seguro que no te molesta nadie! – Sus compañeros comenzaron a reír a grandes carcajadas…

Hércules ignoró el sarcasmo del hombre dejó de mirarle, pero el hombre no quería dejarlo estar. Se acercó lentamente a Meg haciéndola sentir incómoda.

– ¡Vaya preciosidad! Oye querida, si te cansas de este siempre tienes una opción mejor…

En ese momento Meg dio un salto cuando vio que Hercules se levantaba de golpe. El hombre le miro con una sonrisa burlona.

– Me parece que hemos tocado una vena sensible ¿eh?…

– Déjala en paz…

– ¿Buscas pelea? ¿Sabes con quien te estás metiendo?

– ¿Lo sabes tú? – contesto Hércules clavando su mirada en los ojos del hombre.

Los dos hombres se miraron tensamente, hasta que el tipo hizo una sonrisa socarrona.

Más vale que nos dejes en paz. – Repitió Hércules

Si solo buscaba un poco de compañía. Y veo que tú tienes una muy buena… ¿Por qué no me la prestas un poco eeh.?

Sus compañeros reían a todo pulmón mientras bebían a su alrededor, jaleándole.

Meg podía ver el rostro de Hércules tenso de rabia. Meg instintivamente se movió para ponerse al lado de Hércules, pero el hombre de cabellos rubios fue más rápido y la cogió por la cintura.

– Eh preciosa… ¿Que te parecería pasar una noche estupenda con mua? Una noche que nunca olvidaras…

Sin mediar más palabras, Hércules le dio un puñetazo que lo envió a la otra punta de la sala, estampándose en unas de las mesas.

Meg se abrazo a Hercules

Los otros hombres al ver la escena quedaron pasmados, pero reaccionaron inmediatamente. Uno de ellos se acerco a Hércules para propinarle un puñetazo. Hércules, al ver las intenciones del hombre, aparto a Meg hacia un lado mientras esta miraba la escena con terror.

En pocos momentos comenzó una lucha encarnizada entre los hombres y Hércules que destrozaba el local a medida que pasaban. El tabernero se escondió de terror al ver la escena, maldiciendo a los dioses por su nefasta suerte.

Meg vio como uno de los hombres sacaba un cuchillo del cinturón y se le acercaba por detrás a Hércules. Sin pensarlo dos veces cogió la pata de una mesa rota y se la estampó al individuo, que se quedo inconsciente en el suelo mientras un charco de sangre se extendía por el suelo.

Meg tiro el palo con temor. Hércules, al ver la escena se acerco a Meg y le acarició la cara – Vámonos de aquí antes de que venga la guardia pretoriana.

Se tapo bien el rostro y dio unas monedas al tabernero que aún seguía escondido bajo la mesa antes de partir con Meg, dejando solo los quejidos y los gritos de los hombres magullados.

Poco después, tras un camino en dirección a la villa, Meg se fijo que el brazo de Hercules tenía un rasguño.

– ¡Dioses Hércules! ¿Tienes un corte?

Hercules se miro el brazo – Sí eso parece.

– Ben te haré un vendaje.

– No, no hace falta ya lo hago yo…

– Déjame a ayudarte. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ayudarme con ese tipejo.

Hércules sonrío. – Vaya… se te da bien esto- dijo al ver el vendaje improvisado.

Meg sonrió – Más que dar puñetazos, seguro.

Hércules rió con ganas del comentario.

– Espero que nuestra próxima cita sea mas tranquila– Dijo Hércules

Meg lo miro a los ojos, sin responder

Hercules sonrió – Eres especial ¿Lo sabes?

Meg se ruborizo – La verdad… es que no. No suelen decírmelo mucho… más bien nada…

Hercules al escuchar le cogió el rostro y la beso. Poco a poco el beso fue aumentando. Meg lo abrazo acariciando su cuello y el cabello, atrayéndolo mas a ella mientras Hércules la sujetaba de la cintura más a él. Poco a poco se fueron separando.

Hércules, con una tierna sonrisa, le dio un beso a la frente.

– Será mejor que te acompañe. No quiero ponerte en más problemas.

Dicho esto Hércules le acompaño hasta la villa, justo antes de que Meg fuera hacia su ventana, se acerco a Hercules y le dio un beso.

Hércules la vio subir lentamente y vio como Meg se despedía con la mano, dándole un beso al aire justo antes de desaparecer por el dintel de la venta. Hércules tenía los sentidos a mil, la noche no había ido como había esperado pero siempre puede ser mejor…

**Un momento romántico ;P **


	7. Chapter VI

**VI**

**Este capitulo es algo violento… **

**Pero es una cosa que es verdad ,por triste que fuera, pasaba en Roma. En esa vida no se tenia en cuenta el valor de las personas. Y lo de los cristianos también es verdad que en esa época se consideraba chusma a aquellos que no creyeran en sus dioses, supongo era el miedo a lo desconocido y al poder que creían que personas con otras creencias podrían sublevarse al imperio…. **

Cincuenta mil personas de todas partes de la gran ciudad de Roma, presenciarían los grandes juegos que se celebrarían esa Tarde.

César estaba con sus anfitriones más cercanos y con su querida hija hablando entusiasmadamente, apostando sobre quien podría ser el vencedor de ese día.

Meg, que estaba al lado de su domina abanicándole con un gran abanico de plumas, miraba anonadada como los palcos del gran coliseo se iban llenando. Observaba con detenimiento que cada palco estaba ocupado por secciones: de los más pobres a los plebeyos de Roma. Las mujeres se situaban en un lado y los hombres en otro, estaba mal visto que un hombre y una mujer se encontrasen juntos..

Los gritos de la plebe se oían y hacían retumbar todo el coliseo chillando los nombres de los famosos gladiadores.

Era una día soleado y se esperaba mucho calor.

César dejo de hablar con sus compañeros y se levanto de su gran asiento, en ese momento todo el anfiteatro se quedo en un silencio, ni un zumbido de mosca se escuchaba...

– Hoy es un día glorioso para Roma.. El espectáculo será de los mayores de la historia. Primero veremos bestias exóticas, de lejanas tierras. Y tras ellas… lo que estabais esperando llegara… Los mejores gladiadores y luchadores de Ares se enfrentaran en combate sin cuartel. Solo me queda decir: ¡Que empiece el espectáculo!

Un estallido sonó por todo el anfiteatro.

Meg se fijo que una gran puerta de madera se abría dando paso a un animal grande con unas orejas y una trompa inmensa. De su boca surgían grandes colmillos afilados, con ellos se podía ver la temeridad que producía ese animal y esos gritos que daba, corriendo de una lado a otro de la arena, como si intentase huir, sabiendo el fin que le esperaba..

A Meg se le encogió el corazón al ver el sufrimiento de ese animal, verse atrapado entre muros y con gente gritando y echándole objetos mientras reían. Nadie le hacia ni el menor caso.

– ¿Y como dices que se llama ese animal, Androcles?

– Un Elefante mi señor, viene de unas tierra muy lejana, llamada India.

– ¡India! ¿no es donde Alejandro Magno lucho con la tribu de los _kamboja_?

– Si mi señor, de la que se relatan que «eran gentes valientes y le fue difícil a Alejandro aguantar sus acometidas, fueron al encuentro de Alejandro con un ejército de 30.000 soldados de caballería, 38.000 de infantería y 30 Elefantes.

– Una gran batalla…

Entre tanto el César parloteaba con su compañero Androcles, Meg se fijo como volvieron abrir las compuertas y un numero de leones salieron de ella rugiendo y enseñando las fauces.

Empezó una matanza, el elefante al ser un animal mas grande daba porrazos con su inmensa trompa haciendo que los leones se apartaran, con la mala suerte que uno de ellos al querer morderle la pata fue aplastado por ella provocándole la muerte. La gente empezó a aplaudir y vitorear.

Meg giro la cabeza cada momento que un animal salía lastimado o muerto por el elefante.

En pocos minutos el elefante tenia mordiscos por todos lados y casi todos los leones estaban muertos o gravemente heridos. César levanto la mano, la puerta se abrió de nuevo en ella salían hombres con escudos y lanzas.

Meg se le puso los pelos de punta al ver lo que sucedería, una lucha entre hombres y animales, una tradición que en Roma se celebraba mucho en los circos en que la gente ansiaba ver…

Empezó la sangrienta batalla, pero fue una desventaja para el gran animal al estar debilitado por las heridas… Los hombres aprovecharon en lanzarle sus feroces lanzas provocándole desgarros en la gruesa piel y derribándolo. Uno de los hombres lo remato con un cuchillo, clavándoselo en la sien, terminando con su agonía…

Meg seguía mirando el suelo, eso era demasiado para ella.

– Tu, esclava – Era Claudia que la llamaba – Ponme agua. Hace una calor terrible y tengo la boca seca.

Meg asintió y cogió la jarra de agua, la lleno en un vaso y se lo dio.

– UFFF – escupió Claudia– esta agua esta asquerosa, esta caliente. Ves a buscar agua fresca no me des esta porquería y ven antes de que sigan los juegos.

– Si domina…

Meg bajo las escaleras con la jarra en mano y se dirigió a uno de los pasillos. Un carro que paro frente las puertas que conducían a la parte de abajo del gran anfiteatro, dentro traía a los gladiadores.

Reconoció en ese momento a uno de ellos, era Hércules, tenia puesta una capa cubriéndole el rostro, pero lo reconoció por el andar y su silueta.

El giro la cabeza y la vio, allí de pie, con la jarra en mano, solo unos segundos antes de que uno de los soldados lo empujara para que fuera tirando.

Meg se quedo pálida, dentro de un rato tocaría luchar a los gladiadores. Fue a llenar la jarra lo mas rápido que pudo y se dirigió al palco donde su domina y el resto de los invitados de César estaban, sentados esperando el momento.

Mientras Meg ponía en un vaso el agua fresca que había ido a buscar para su domina, escucho a uno de los guardias informando a Cesar a los hombres estaban preparados.

César se incorporo dando una señal a los hombres que custodiaban la gran puerta de madera.

Al abrirla, Meg vio que salían personas vestidos de paisano, con espadas y sin nada de protección… ¿Quién era esa pobre gente que las ponían en medio de la arena? Normalmente solían ser esclavos castigados ,ladrones o barbaros. Pero parecían ser ninguno de estos, algunos de ellos incluso eran mujeres..

– César, menuda sorpresa, ¿Quien son esta gente..? – dijo uno de los invitados del César con curiosidad.

– Amigos míos, estos son los que se hacen llamar los hijos de dios. – dijo César sin importancia.

– ¿Hijos de dios? – Dijo uno de los invitados.

– Si, son un peligro para Roma, con sus habladurías y su magia negra… Cristianos se hacen llamar. – Dijo César

Meg miraba aterrorizada, como esa pobre gente se abrazaba entre sí.

– ¿Padre y los gladiadores? – Dijo Claudia

– Hija mía espera y veras…

Unas puertas de hierro macizo se abrieron dando paso algunos gladiadores.

Meg miro con horror si Hercules se encontraba entre ellos, pero era imposible, porque los rostros estaban cubiertos por cascos de fuerte hierro.

Se acercaron al palco de César y, poniendo la mano que sujetaban la espada al pecho, dijeron – _Ave, César, los que van a morir te saludan. _

El César levanto la mano. Los gladiadores empezaron avanzar, a la pobre gente no sabia que pasaba al encontrarse en medio de todo esa injusticia. Meg no quería mirar, era algo inaudito, algo que la enfurecía hacia los Romanos. ¿Cómo podían quitar la vida a un ser vivo tan solo pestañeando y solo para complacer al pueblo?

Se escuchaban los gritos y los llantos de aquellos que caían por los gladiadores. El sol estaba entre las montañas creando una luz roja por todo el coliseo, una luz que era como la misma sangre, la sangre que ese día se había desparramado de tantos inocentes…

Solo quedaba un hombre vivo, todos habían luchado protegiendo a sus familias. Pero era inútil, siendo gente no entrenada para ello y con solo una espada en mano para protegerse, poco podían sobrevivir al destino que estaba escrito para ellos.

Meg vio como un gladiador tenia al sujeto cogido por el cuello mientras su espada le apuntaba en el corazón, miraba al César para esperar su decisión final.

El César se levantó, todo parecía ir lentamente. Meg miro la cara de ese hombre en sus ojos se reflejaba una paz que Meg no lograba entender, sabia que se acercaba su final… Pero veía como ese hombre movía sus labios, rezando a su dios para que lo protegiera.

César levantó la mano levantando el pulgar, la gente chillaba con entusiasmo pidiendo la muerte. Después de unos momentos intensos, César dejo caer el pulgar hacia abajo.. vio como la espada se le iba clavando en el pecho al hombre, pero su mirada tenia un brillo… y lentamente fue cayendo a tierra dejando un rastro de sangre mientras la plebe aplaudía y gritaba aclamando al gladiador. Meg tras la escena miraba con asco al gladiador. Para su sorpresa este se quito el casco y mientras el hombre estaba de espaldas gritando a la plebe Meg se dio cuenta que el cabello era rubio y largo. Cuando este se dio la vuelta reconoció su rostro era el gladiador de la taberna.

Hizo una reverencia con algunos de sus compañeros al César, pero levanto la mirada hacia donde estaba Meg, que lo miraba con desagrado, Al ver su reacción le mostro una fugaz sonrisa.

Meg se puso mas nerviosa.. Los gladiadores se retiraron mientras la plebe iba aplaudiendo a los vencedores.

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capitulo, tranquilos Hercules saldrá a luchar todo a su tiempo :P Quien será el gladiador de la melena rubia? Ya me diréis jeje ;) **


	8. Chapter VII

**VII**

El sol comenzaba a ponerse tras las montañas formando un color anaranjado en el cielo, en el anfiteatro se comenzó a encender las antorchas iluminando lúgubremente todo el reciento.

Los juegos aun no habían terminado. Los combates de diferentes gladiadores se iban sucediendo y poco a poco quedaban finalistas para el combate final de la temporada.

Meg estaba cansada, notaba como comenzaba a refrescar y se coloco encima el chal. Llevaba todo el día con tensión. Sabía que pronto llegaría el momento que Hercules tendría que luchar. No sabría si podría soportarlo.

Un sinfín de gritos se escuchó, haciendo temblar el coliseo. Las mujeres gritaban al paso de los gladiadores y Meg estaba más nerviosa a cada minuto que pasaba.

**Entre tanto…**

Hércules, detrás de las puertas con barrotes de hierro, escuchaba como la multitud gritaba su nombre. Miro a su compañero, el más joven del Ludus, que todavía no se había puesto el casco. Parecía tener la piel verde bajo su tez morena.

Hercules se acerco – Todo saldrá bien, muchacho- Dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico mientras con un movimiento de cabeza le señalaba un grupo de criminales condenados, apiñados en una de las esquinas a la espera del espectáculo de los animales.

– Tú tienes una oportunidad, esos pobres diablos no.

El joven gladiador asintió con la cabeza.

– Cuando estés en la arena, muchacho, recordarás perfectamente lo que tienes que hacer. Siempre sucede así. – Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y se coloco el casco para hacer su entrada al coliseo.

Las puertas se abrieron delante de él haciendo entrar la luz del atardecer acompañando los gritos de la gente.

Al salir vio como la muchedumbre vitoreaba levantando las manos, saludándolo, algunas mujeres tiraban pétalos al gladiador.

Avanzó con pasos controlados por la arena y se detuvo frente al palco del César.

Entonces todos los gritos y vitoreos cesaron, solo se escucharon los últimos gritos de ánimo que fueron extinguiéndose. Excepto el crepitar de las antorchas todo el coliseo estaba en silenció, aguantando la respiración.

– ¡Ave, César! Los que van a morir te saludan.

La multitud enloqueció. César levantó la mano derecha para recibir el saludo y los vitoreó.

– Yo, Julio César, te saludo. ¡Que de comienzo el combate!

Hércules fue al centro de la arena, se agacho y cogió un puñado de arena mientras se frotaba las manos con ella – Oh Zeus… no me dejes ahora, dame fuerzas… – rezó

Aspiro con fuerza el aire y una vez mas intento buscar a Meg entre el palco del César, pero no la vio, solo vio la hija del emperador y su amiga. Se decepciono un poco…

Pero estaba decidido, su momento como hombre ya había pasado, su momento como dios ya había pasado… Ahora comenzaba su momento como luchador… Solo lamentaba no haber podido ver el rostro de Meg para recordarlo si perdía en la lucha…

Las trompetas señalaron el principio del combate.

De las puertas salió un gladiador con el casco puesto. Traía un tridente en la mano derecha y una red en la otra mano. Le sobre pasaba por más de un palmo, parecía un gigante…

Se estudiaron el uno al otro, y comenzaron a dar vueltas, comparando sus fuerzas, estudiando sus debilidades.

Hercules se lanzó hacia delante para encestarle con la espada en el costado, pero el gigante dio un salto para esquivarle.

– Tendrás que hacerlo mejor – Dijo el hombre

Hércules bloqueo el ataque que el gigante e lanzo con el tridente y le dio un espadazo, con la mala suerte que choco con el tridente que el gigante había girado para protegerse. Entonces Hercules colocó su escudo para protegerse porque ahora era él encajaba la embestida… tendría que concentrarse mas, pensaba Hércules.

Hercules levanto el escudo cuando estaba apunto de recibir otro golpe y aprovecho para levantar la espada haciéndole un corte no muy profundo al pecho del gigante.

La gente empezó aplaudir y a gritar de la emoción. El gigante hizo un pequeño quejido, pero fue breve porque volvió al ataque con ferocidad inusitada.

Cogiendo bien la red el gigante la levanto por encima de su cabeza y la hizo girar cogiendo velocidad. Hércules se tiro al suelo y giro para esquivarla, la boca y la nariz se le llenaron de arena y gravilla. Retrocedió y se incorporo mirando aquel hombre que irradiaba amenaza cada vez que respiraba.

– Atácame si te atreves – Dijo el gladiador con furia y voz amenazante – Quiero oírte sollozar y rogar para que los dioses te salven. ¿No dicen que eres el mismísimo hijo de Zeus? Demuéstralo entonces…

Hercules pensó… tenía que concentrarse y encontrar la debilidad contra esa mole… de repente se dio cuenta. Parte de la estrategia que utilizaba ese gigante… era el dar miedo. La desconfianza era la manera para derrotar a sus adversarios.

El hombre lanzó la red, Hercules con destreza la aparto haciéndole un agujero con la espada, ahora solo le quedaba el tridente.

– A ver como te las apañas solo con el tridente ¿eh…? – Dijo Hercules con una pequeña carcajada.

El gladiador se abalanzó contra él, Hércules lo esquivó con presteza pero acabó recibiendo un corte en el hombro del tridente.

Meg, que estaba viéndolo tras de su domina, se tapó la cara con las manos. Pero se recompuso de inmediato, esperando que nadie hubiera percibido su reacción.

En la arena Hércules golpeo con el escudo en la cabeza del gigante, haciendo que se tambaleara un poco, ambos intercambiaban fintas, sin que ninguno lograra penetrar la defensa del otro.

Meg miraba el brillo de la espada de Hercules bajo el último sol de la tarde. El coliseo se venia abajo con los gritos, con cada golpe de espada, con cada bloqueo de escudo… la multitud cantaba un nuevo estribillo.

El gigante acorraló a Hércules contra la pared, este trató de asestar un golpe letal por el flanco de su adversario... pero su contrincante lo paró con el tridente y lanzó repetidamente la red sobre Hércules, que se las arreglaba para ir zafándose mientras blandía su espada.

Meg, desde las sombras del palco, miraba con sufrimiento, preguntándose cuando tiempo podría seguir manteniendo Hércules aquel movimiento… veía como el calor, el casco y la herida en el hombro estaban ralentizándolo.

Meg intento apartar de sí aquel pensamiento y concentrarse en la maestría con la que Hercules había evitado la envestida del tridente, y el posterior contraataque con un movimiento descendente.

Los dos combatientes se echaron hacia atrás. Se miraron y luego se abalanzaron uno hacia el otro.

Meg dio un pequeño grito… pero otra vez nadie se dio cuenta, todos estaban absortos en la lucha.

Tras varios golpes Hércules vio al gladiador tambalearse y aprovecho para hacer un movimiento con la espada. Pero este que lo vino venir y alzo el tridente rechazándolo el ataque… seguían igualados

La multitud guardo silencio mientras se intensificaba la tensión del combate… el combate había perdido toda elegancia. Solo quedaban dos hombres, en los límites de sus fuerzas, que luchaban por su supervivencia…

**Jajaja ¿Quién diréis que ganara? ¿El Gigante o Hércules? Pobre Meg está hecha un manojo de nervios jeje Espero vuestros comentarios ;P**


	9. Chapter VIII

**VIII**

Meg trató de apartar la vista, pero le resulto imposible. Cada fibra de su ser estaba concentrada en ver Hércules luchando por su vida…

La red silbó y esta vez alcanzo a Hercules en el hombro, enredándosele por la cintura. El gladiador empezó a tirar de él hasta que Hércules utilizo el escudo para aparatar la red a un lado y volver a ponerse en guardia.

Meg escuchó comentarle a Cesar uno de los presentes del palco:

– Esta siendo un combate excelente, mi señor.

– ¡Excelente! , pensó Meg ¡Era una lucha a vida o muerte! El hombre al que quería estaba allí, luchando por su vida para diversión de todos y cada uno de ellos… Meg se sentía mal.

La lucha continuó con todo su horror. Golpes, fintas... ambos contendientes sufrían pequeños cortes mientras buscaban asestarle a su enemigo el golpe mortal. Conforme se iban sucediendo los golpes Meg temía que Hércules fuera a sufrir una herida fatal en cualquier momento… ya no le quedaban uñas...

Meg no había visto nunca un combate igual, sospechaba que en esa batalla no habían reglas, y dio la casualidad que esa duda le fue contestada cuando Claudia pregunto.

– ¿Y cuáles son las reglas para el final del combate?

El hombre que estaba al lado del César dijo – La única regla es… que no hay reglas… El combate solo terminará cuando uno de ellos cometa un error... Da gusto ver el poder y la gracia de gladiadores de tal nivel. Honran a los dioses.

– Si, amigo mío. – Dijo César – Me hace sentir igual de orgulloso de ser Romano.

Los dos hombres se reían mientras Meg solo podía mírales con desprecio.

El sudor resbaló por el rostro de Hércules mientras comenzaba a sentir el dolor de la herida.

El último embiste del gladiador le había dado directamente en la parte de atrás del casco provocándole ver luces de colores por el golpe. Trató de mantener los pies en la arena, pero notaba que resbalaba y se tambaleaba debido al ritmo frenético y al castigo que estaba sufriendo. Intento recuperar el equilibrio. Estaba agotado… no podría seguir mucho así.

No pudo evitar caer de rodillas y de repente sintió cómo la red le golpeaba en la espalda. Rodó instintivamente para zafarse, pero estaba enganchado.

Escucho la risa del gladiador tras de sí mientras luchaba para incorporarse.

El público comenzó a emocionarse, gritando: – ¡LO TIENE! ¡ACABA CON ÉL!

Hercules supo que se referían a él. Todos pedían su muerte.

– Eso es – Se mofo el gigante gladiador – Ríndete. A nadie le importa que vivas o mueras. Mañana yo seré un héroe y tú serás historia jajajaja.

Hércules se paso la mano por la boca y escupió sangre. Intentó incorporarse… pero estaba demasiado débil… los gritos de la multitud se hicieron más fuertes y resonaban en su cabeza…

Vio como el gladiador tenía el tridente preparado para atacar y se abalanzaba sobre él… levanto la cabeza por última vez y… Ahí estaba… detrás de todos… esos ojos violáceos que brillaban como dos amatistas, mirándolo con el rostro pálido como la nieve… ¡Ella estaba allí! Su alma se lleno de vida.

Sintió como una fuerza se apoderaba de él, una fuerza locamente poderosa. Saber que Meg estaba allí le daba algo por lo que luchar, un motivo para rechazar el abrazo de la muerte y buscar la victoria…

Hércules giró en último momento esquivando las puntas del tridente, utilizó el brazo del escudo para golpear el mango, quebrando la madera y haciendo que las letales puntas cayeran al suelo mientras el gigantesco gladiador permanecía atónito con el mango de madera en la mano.

La gente dejo de gritar y aguanto la respiración. El gladiador lanzo la madera contra Hércules con un gruñido mientras volteaba la red para atrapar a Hércules. La lanzo por encima de la cabeza de Hércules, pero este, con un certero movimiento de espada partió la red que se rajó en dos.

El gigantesco gladiador se puso de pie sin armas, con una expresión confusa.

– ¿Y… ahora qué? – Dijo Hercules con rabia hacia él blandiendo la espada.

Odiaba la idea de atacar a un hombre sin armas. No era justo, no era honorable, ese hombre no había dado ninguna muestra de resentimiento hacia el antes… solo era otro gladiador…

Dio otro paso adelante.

El gigantesco gladiador cayó de rodillas, se postro en la arena e hizo un gesto de súplica levantando un dedo de la mano izquierda.

La gente empezó a tronar de nuevo pidiendo sangre, ahora pedían la del pobre diablo que le miraba suplicante… Hércules asintió con la cabeza, pero la decisión no era suya, miró en dirección al palco donde César permanecía quieto con la mano estirada, el pulgar en posición horizontal.

Hércules estaba tenso, temía la tarea que le esperaba si César decidía no perdonar aquel hombre… Político hasta la médula, Cesar está esperando escuchar el veredicto de la multitud.- pensó Hércules haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar el aliento.

El tiempo se paró. La gente guardo silencio, se escuchaban las banderas ondeado por la brisa que pasaba, César no hizo ningún movimiento. Una gota de sudor resbaló por el rostro de Hercules, todo su ser estaba concentrado en la mano del César.

– ¡ UNA DAGA!

Resonó una voz entre el publico por todo el estadio.

Hercules reacciono sin pensar y se dio la vuelta con la espada preparada.

Vio a cámara lenta cómo el gigantesco gladiador giraba el cuerpo hacia él llevando una daga en la mano derecha.

El ataque del gladiador lo condujo directamente a la espada de Hercules, que sintió cómo se le estremecía el brazo con el impacto. Dejo caer la espada mientras su rival caía de espaldas al suelo, inerte.

La multitud grito en señal de aprobación.

Meg dio un gran suspiro de alivio, sentía que la tensión de todo el día se diluía haciéndola sentir mareada. Apenas escuchaba a la gente gritar y como Claudia tiraba pétalos blancos.

Meg solo tenia la vista para él, que estaba enfrente del palco del César mientras los guardias se llevaban a arrastras el cuerpo del gladiador dejando rastro de su sangre en la arena. Le estremecía pensar que podría haber sido Hercules…

No sabía si seria capaz de ver a Hercules otra vez luchando. Pero debia hacerlo para ganar la libertad, la rudius, el mayor honor que podía tener un gladiador.

Apartó esos pensamientos de la cabeza… ¡Él seguía vivo! Y ella podría volver a estrecharse en sus brazos o eso creería…

César alzo los brazos para pedir silencio.

Gladiador, quítate el casco para que puedan verte el rostro.

Hercules se levantó despacio el casco de hierro. Alzó la cabeza y se cruzo con la mirada clara del César. Su hija estaba a su lado con la cara roja de emoción y haciéndole un guiño con el ojo, pero Hercules miro al otro lado con disimulo donde estaba Meg, que hizo una fugaz sonrisa que al instante desapareció.

Hercules aspiro con fuerza el aire llenándose los pulmones y sacándolo lentamente, disfrutando del momento.

– Pueblo de Roma – Dijo César que retumbo por todo el coliseo– Este hombre que tenéis en frente es Hércules. El gladiador que se enfrento a los mejores luchadores en Capua y hoy ha demostrado la gran habilidad que posee… Pronto terminaran la elección de los mejores gladiadores y solo quedaran unos cuantos para el combate final, donde solo uno podrá conseguir la libertad. Así pues, hoy has pasado a ser finalista. Pronto sabremos a quien te deberás enfrentarte joven gladiador…

Dicho esto la multitud estallo en vitoreos. Hercules se inclino haciendo una reverencia al César y miro fugazmente a Meg, que en ningún momento había apartado la vista de el.

Meg vio como Hercules se retiraba y entraba por la puerta grande, que se cerró tras él.

Todo el mundo se incorporo de sus asientos, había sido un día largo y emocionante. Parecía que todos lo hubieran disfrutado menos Meg…

**Una capitulo tenso jejeje, ¿Quien será ese gladiador que se tendrá que enfrentar Hércules? ¿Podrán verse Hércules y Meg después de un día intenso de juegos…? Ya se vera, todo a su tiempo :P Puede que haya un momento apasiónate entre estos dos. Nunca se sabe ;) ¿Que decís vosotros mis queridos lectores? **

**Doy las gracias por los ánimos y que os este gustando la historia. Podéis ir viendo las ilustraciones que acompañan la historia en xiitan22 (punto) deviantart (punto) com :)**


	10. Chapter IX

**IX**

La noche siguiente se celebraba un gran banquete en honor a los finalistas. Se trataba de una celebración muy emotiva, ya que para muchos de los gladiadores podía bien ser una despedida, una ultima noche donde poder disfrutar con las mujeres mas bellas de roma.

Hércules estaba apoyado en una de las puertas de la sala, que estaba repleta de mujeres jóvenes y ricas, unas magnificas anfitrionas en búsqueda del placer de aquellos grandes luchadores. Había todo un gran manjar esa noche.

Hércules se fijaba en las mujeres, ataviadas con sus mejores prendas, con túnicas de brillantes colores, que pululaban cerca de los gladiadores riendo y bebiendo. Alguna de ellas iban acompañadas por sus esclavos o esclavas.

Una de ella llamo la atención de Hércules, se puso a su lado y le lanzó una mirada provocativa mientras comía un dátil. Se le fue acercando mientras la tira del vestido le caía por el hombro dejándoselo al descubierto. Hércules la miro y negó con la cabeza apartándose de ella. Solo tenía una persona en su corazón, Meg.

La mujer hizo un puchero y se acerco otra vez mientras con un dedo le acariciaba la túnica resiguiendo los músculos – Oh… vamos guapetón, se que quieres pasarlo bien conmigo. No seas tan tímido, deja que mama te enseñe, ningún hombre puede resistirse a mí…

Hércules la miro con una ceja levantada – Te equivocas… no soy ese tipo de hombres. Ya tengo alguien en mi mente... Y no eres tu, así que no pierdas el tiempo guapa.

– Serás… ufff – Dijo la mujer. Y se fue como una furia a buscar otro hombre para satisfacer sus deseos.

Hércules se acerco a una de las mesas y se sirvió una copa de vino, poco después uno de sus compañeros se acerco – ¡Parece que no estas disfrutando de la fiesta! ¿Pero te has fijado que bellezas? ¡Y son todas para nosotros! Dioses, esto es el Elíseo...

– Todas tuyas – Dijo Hércules dando un sorbo a su bebida.

Su amigo lo miro con cara de no saber quien era – ¡Por Dionisio! ¿Te acabas de oír? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Hércules asintió con la cabeza.

– Madre… estas enfermo. Te ha picado algo. Seguro que habrá sido el mosquito ese.. como se llama…. de la malira, mandarina…?

Hércules suspiro – Argo... Estoy bien, de verdad, ni me ha picado nada, ni tengo la malaria, como tu dices…

Su amigo lo miro de nuevo… y abrió la boca – Vaya yo… en fin... esto es nuevo. Nunca pensé que... vaya... que te pasara como a Ludock… en fin... que yo respeto tus decisiones y gustos…

Hércules lo miro sin entender nada – Pero... ¿Que carajo estas diciendo? ¿Que pasa con Ludock?

– Bueno… no se como lo llamáis... salir del cajón o del…. del armario eso…

Hércules escupió la bebida – ¿QUE?

– No si oye, respeto tus decisiones… para gustos colores... Si eres feliz me alegro, solo me preocupa tu bienestar. – Dijo Argo dándole toquecitos en la espalda.

– Argo… no soy homosexual. – Dijo Hércules dando un empujón a su amigo en el brazo.

– ¿Ah no? – Dijo su amigo con los ojos como platos.

– NO, NI ESTOY ENFERMO, NI ME GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES…

– A bueno, en tal caso… – Dijo con una risa de disculpa ante la confusión.

Hércules se dio con la mano en la frente – Dioses dame fuerzas…

– Oye pero lánzate tigre. Alguna lo esta deseando. Mira, esa con pecas te esta saludando. - Holaaa…. Ya me darás tu numero de habitación, guapa.. – dijo Argo dando voces y haciendo gestos con las manos a la chica que le sonreía.

Hércules quería que la tierra lo tragase – Argo... no puedo. Mi corazón pertenece a otra persona…

Su amigo lo miro – ¿Y quien es?

– Ya la viste...

Argo miro el techo con el ceño fruncido esperando la respuesta. Al ver que no caía Hércules dijo – Meg, la chica de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos violáceos...

– ¡AAH, Meg!... hummm ¿Quien?

– Dioses uff... La chica que sirve a la hija del emperador, Claudia Augusta. – Dijo Hércules.

– Ah vale.. ¿esa?

– ¿Ahora lo pillas?

– Pero la hija del emperador va detrás de ti como una pulga a un perro, solo tienes que verla como babea.

– Ya lo se… pero... – Dijo Hércules abatido

– Ah… entiendo... ¿Crees que puede venir hoy aquí, no? – Dijo su amigo, dándole un codazo levantando las cejas.

– Sí...

– Pues no creo. Normalmente aquí vienen las mas ricachonas solteronas de roma a pasar una noche de pasión. No creo que Claudia traiga a su criada. ¿Para que?

– Siempre va con ella a todas partes. ¿Que te juegas a que hoy viene?– Respondió Hércules.

– Me… juego a que no…

– Oh vamos, juégate algo cobarde…– Dijo Hércules mirándolo de reojo con una media sonrisa.

– No soy un cobarde. Te lo demostraré. A ver... ¿Que es lo que tienes en esa mollera?

Hércules sonreía al ver lo fácil que era manipular a su amigo – Si esta noche aparece Claudia con ella... tu tendrás que distraerla para yo poder llevarme a Meg.

Su amigo lo miro y le dio un porrazo en la cabeza.

– ¡Ay!

– ¿Tu estas majara o que? ¿Pretendes que engañe a la hija del cesar para que tu puedas pasar una noche de lujuria con esa esclava?

Hércules lo miro con el ceño fruncido, hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos dos hasta que...

– Vale, sigue… – Dijo Argo haciendo que Hércules se quedara anonadado por la respuesta.

– Pues eso, invéntate una excusa... sedúcela... yo que se…

– Vale, vale… pero si gano yo… Esta noche tendrás que acostarte con Claudia. – Dijo su amigo con una gran sonrisa

– ¿QUE?

– Lo que oíste, no me lo hagas repetir otra vez. ¿Hay trato o no hay trato?

Hércules maldijo su amigo. – Vale… de acuerdo, trato hecho. – Dijo en suspiros.

– Bien, recuerda que sabré si has cumplido jeje – Dijo mientras se daban la mano.

No había pasado mucho tiempo, Hércules iba a dar un sorbo a su bebida cuando su amigo lo interrumpió.

– Chico creo que es ella…

– ¿Donde? No la veo...

– Allí donde esta esa mujer que parece un mastodonte…

Hércules miro a su amigo con mala cara y miro donde se le indicaba su amigo. Vio a Claudia, a su amiga y….

– Vaya, creo que tendrás que cumplir esta noche colega. Tu chica no se presento. Bueno, demuéstrale quien eres tigre…– Rugió Argo dando un empujón a su amigo.

Hércules se puso a protestar cuando…

– Maldita mi suerte… los dioses me la han jugado. – Dijo Argo

Hércules lo miro extrañado– ¿Que pasa?

– ¿Que pasa? ¡Ganaste la apuesta imbécil! Ahí tienes a tu damisela.

Hércules levanto la mirada y allí estaba…

Con una túnica purpura, con el pelo recogido de forma que algunos mechones le caían por los hombros... seguía teniendo esa belleza y ese encanto, una elegancia innata...

– Esta bien... Voy a salir para que no me vea Claudia, tu distráela..

– Bueno... ¡Pero que no te pillen! Si no se nos caerá el pelo...– Contesto Argo

Hércules escabulló sin ser visto por Claudia y su amiga Amelia dejando que Argo, con otro gladiador, se acercara a distraerlas mientras él iba hacia Meg, que estaba apartada de la multitud…

**Me alegro que os guste esta historia :P **

**Próximas ilustraciones en deviantart Xiitan22 ;) **


End file.
